Trapped inside Elevator
by celestiallight99
Summary: Saat disuruh belanja, Namazuo dan Honebami malah terjebak di dalam lift. / Namazuo/Honebami


**AU: modern days.**

 **touken ranbu bukan punya author.**

 **a/n: fic pertama, baik di fandom ini maupun percobaan nulis fic shounen-ai. maunya sih jadi fluff, tapi semoga ga gagal deh, hehe. pairing zuobami/namahone, don't like don't read.**

 **please enjoy!**

* * *

Dua sosok pemuda yang kira-kira sudah remaja tanggung tampak sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar di tepi jalan. Yang satu bersurai hitam panjang, diikat menjadi satu dengan model kuncir ekor kuda. Sementara yang lain bersurai putih bagai salju, dipotong pendek tidak sampai bahu. Di tangan pemuda bersurai hitam, tampak secarik kertas dengan nama-nama bahan makanan—sepertinya mereka berdua disuruh belanja.

"Telur 3 kilo, beras 6 kilo, gula 5 kilo… Mengapa belanjaan kita banyak sekali?" keluh pemuda bersurai hitam. Yang diajak bicara tidak merespon.

"Tempatnya juga jauh sekali, dan kenapa kita yang disuruh pergi?" lanjut pemuda bersurai hitam. Pemuda bersurai putih memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya bahaya kalau tidak segera ditanggapi, nanti dia akan bicara terus tanpa henti.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Penghuni rumah kita 'kan banyak. Belanjanya juga harus disesuaikan. Dan berhentilah mengeluh. Yang lain juga lagi sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri-sendiri, Zuo," sahut pemuda bersurai putih tersebut. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Honebami sepertinya akan jadi rival Ichi-nii dalam mengomel nih," celetuk pemuda bersurai hitam—yang bernama Namazuo. Sementara Honebami—pemuda yang bersurai putih—tidak menghiraukan omongan Namazuo. Padahal, ia tidak bermaksud mengomeli lawan bicaranya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hal inilah yang benar-benar mengganggu Namazuo. Honebami bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara, dia tipe orang yang bicara secukupnya saja. Makanya, merepotkan sekali kalau pergi bersama Honebami—karena tidak ada yang dibicarakan, biasanya keadaan akan menjadi canggung sekali. Tapi, bukan berarti Namazuo tidak suka pergi bersama Honebami. Semakin sering ia pergi bersama pemuda bersurai putih itu, semakin banyak cara yang ia pikirkan supaya ia bisa memecah atmosfir keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. Meski lebih sering gagal daripada berhasil. Dalam hati, ia tahu kalau Honebami tidak secuek kelihatannya.

"Heeei, Honebami?" panggil Namazuo. Yang dipanggil hanya melirikkan matanya ke arah sang pemilik suara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba ke _department store_?" usul Namazuo.

"Malas," tolak Honebami mentah-mentah. Tapi Namazuo sama sekali tidak terkejut atas penolakan Honebami yang blak-blakan. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ya, terkesan masokis memang, tetapi Namazuo dan Honebami sudah bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Kebiasaan aneh satu sama lain bukanlah sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka.

"Kalau begitu, jalanmu lebih cepat dong," lanjut Namazuo.

"Kau saja yang jalannya lambat, dasar siput,"

"Aku ini bukan siput, aku ikan lele,"

"Ya, terserah,"

Honebami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia bukan orang yang suka berdebat, apalagi kalau lawan debatnya seseorang bernama Namazuo Toushirou. Kalau bisa mendeskripsikan sifat mereka, maka Honebami akan memakai kata 'ikan lele' untuk Namazuo dan 'tulang' untuk dirinya sendiri. Selain itu adalah arti nama mereka, Honebami juga merasa dua kata itu ada hubungannya dengan sifat mereka. Namazuo yang licin bagai lele, dapat beradaptasi di segala suasana dengan selera humornya yang aneh dan sifatnya yang hiperaktif membuatnya sulit ditangkap kalau sudah membuat onar, terutama oleh Ichigo dan Saniwa. Selain itu, dia juga pandai bersilat lidah—terutama kalau sudah melawan Ichigo. Sementara Honebami keras bagai tulang, orang yang kaku dan sulit beradaptasi dan tidak punya selera humor. Sifatnya yang cuek juga membuat orang lain tidak betah berlama-lama dengannya. Pemuda surai putih itu menghela napas. Kalau mereka sangat berbeda seperti ini, mengapa mereka sangat dekat dan sulit dipisahkan? Bukannya dia selalu ingin bersama Namazuo, tapi situasi dan kondisi membuatnya sering terjebak bersama pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu.

"Honebami! Jangan melamun saja dong! Kita sudah sampai nih!" teriak Namazuo—yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada jauh di depannya dan berdiri di depan pintu _department store_ tempat mereka akan berbelanja. Honebami tertegun, kemudian segera berlari menyusul Namazuo.

"Sekarang siapa yang lambat bagai siput?" ejek Namazuo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Honebami hanya berdecak sebal. Kemudian, mereka berdua memasuki _department store_.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ke lantai atas dulu? Saniwa meminta kita untuk membeli kaos kaki juga, soalnya kaos kaki kita banyak yang sudah rusak. Lagipula aku juga ingin melihat-lihat baju yang ada di butik atas, siapa tahu ada yang bagus. Nanti aku akan minta saniwa untuk membelikannya," usul Namazuo. Honebami hanya mengangguk saja—meski dia merasa agak aneh dengan Namazuo. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke arah _lift._

"Perasaanku tidak enak," gumam Honebami.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Namazuo.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa,"

Namazuo hanya ber-ooh mendengar jawaban Honebami. Ia memencet tombol pintu _lift_ , dan kebetulan _lift_ nya sedang kosong.

"Wah, kosong! Ayo cepat masuk!" Namazuo segera menyeret Honebami masuk ke dalam lift. Kemudian ia memencet tombol _lift_ ke lantai tiga. Tapi, tidak ada respon.

"Lho? Kenapa ini?" Namazuo terus memencet tombol, tetapi tidak ada respon. Hingga akhirnya, suara ledakan terdengar dan lampu tiba-tiba padam.

"EEH? ADA APA?" teriak Namazuo. Dia panik, dan berlari ke depan pintu _lift_. "Buka! Buka pintunya!" dia berusaha membuka pintu _lift_ , tapi tentu saja usahanya gagal.

"Zuo! Tenanglah!" Honebami menarik tangan Namazuo. Meskipun gelap, dia tahu dimana letak tangan Namazuo—dia hanya mengikuti perasaannya saja. Meski kelihatan tenang, sebenarnya Honebami juga panik karena mereka terjebak di dalam _lift_ seperti ini.

"Kita harus bagaimana…?" bisik Namazuo. Perasaan ketakutan sangat tersirat jelas dalam ucapannya.

"Tunggu bantuan," sahut Honebami pendek. Ya, memangnya apalagi yang bisa mereka lakukan?

"Kapan datangnya?"

"Ya tunggu saja, bodoh,"

Raut wajah Namazuo berubah sedih. Dia benci tempat gelap dan sempit, ditambah dia tidak tahu kapan dia akan keluar dari ruangan ini. Matanya mulai terasa panas, seolah-olah ada tekanan dari dalam yang membuat air matanya bisa tumpah dengan segera. Honebami menghela napas—lagi, kemudian menarik tangan Namazuo dan mengajaknya duduk.

"Zuo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Untuk pertama kalinya, Namazuo yang tidak menjawab panggilan Honebami. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, Honebami merasa kesal karena panggilannya tidak direspon.

"Namazuo?"

Honebami memanggilnya lagi. masih tidak ada respon, tetapi Honebami dapat merasakan Namazuo meremas tangannya—sepertinya karena ketakutan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku disini," bisik Honebami. Ia menggenggam tangan Namazuo erat-erat. Namazuo menolehkan mukanya, meski ia tak bisa melihat Honebami. Di dalam kegelapan, ia tersenyum. Sedikit kebahagiaan muncul karena ternyata Honebami yang dingin bisa peduli padanya.

"Honebami? Ngomong-ngomong, aku haus," celetuk Namazuo. Honebami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar keluhan Namazuo.

"Makanya jangan banyak bicara," sahutnya. Lagipula, meskipun Namazuo merengek seperti apapun ke Honebami, ia tak akan mendapat air karena memang mereka berdua tidak membawa air dari rumah. Satu lagi keheningan muncul di antara mereka.

"Heei, Honebami? Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu sesuatu?" tanya Namazuo—berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kali ini apa?" respon Honebami dengan malas. 'Katanya haus, kok masih cerewet juga,' batinnya.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Ini 'kan gelap,"

"Lebih baik gelap daripada terang,"

"Kau benci cahaya?"

"Tidak. Aku benci api,"

Namazuo terkekeh. Dia tahu jawaban Honebami. Dia tidak suka terang karena saat terang waktu itu, yang menerangi adalah jago merah yang melalap semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Semuanya, termasuk ingatan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau benci ada di sampingku?" tanya Namazuo lagi.

"Kenapa kau tanya hal seperti itu?" Honebami balik bertanya.

"Ya, hanya penasaran saja sih. Soalnya kau ini cuek sekali, bahkan denganku juga cuek,"

"Kalau kau cerewet seperti ini kadang aku merasa sebal, sih…" Honebami menjeda kalimatnya. Tidak, dia tidak merasa seratus persen sebal di dekat Namazuo. Malah, dia merasa ada yang kurang kalau Namazuo tidak ada dalam harinya. Senyum Honebami merekah—meski tidak terlihat. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak kok,"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Zuo bodoh," Honebami mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak benci berada di sampingmu,"

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya!" tiba-tiba Honebami merasakan ada beban berat di atas tubuhnya. "Aku juga senang berada di samping Honebami!"

"Hah? H-hei? Namazuo?"

Sebelum pikiran Honebami dapat memproses apa yang terjadi dengan benar, Namazuo sudah memeluknya erat-erat. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Honebami, hingga dia memutuskan membalas pelukan Namazuo.

"Honebami, jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku ya?" bisik Namazuo. Honebami mengangguk. Dia juga tidak ingin Namazuo pergi jauh darinya.

Ah, benar juga. Rasanya hanya Namazuo yang mampu menggerakkan Honebami. Jika Honebami adalah tulang, maka Namazuo adalah otot. Pemuda bersurai hitam itulah yang menggerakkan Honebami, yang membuat situasi mudah terbaca untuknya. Yang mencairkan suasana ketika bersamanya, dan yang mampu membuatnya jujur dengan perasaan yang lama ia pendam. Begitulah, mungkin juga sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang membuat mereka semakin dekat, seperti dua kutub magnet yang berlawanan.

Saat Honebami masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya, lampu _lift_ tiba-tiba menyala. Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka, dan beberapa petugas keamanan berdiri di depannya.

"Kalian berdua! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang dari mereka. Namazuo melepaskan pelukannya dari Honebami, dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat pintu lift yang terbuka.

"Ya! Syukurlah kami tidak apa-apa!" jawab pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan semangat.

"Untunglah kerusakannya tidak begitu lama," sahut seorang dari petugas keamanan yang lain. Kemudian mereka membantu Namazuo dan Honebami keluar dari _lift_. Setelah diberikan pertolongan seadanya, dua pemuda itu akhirnya melanjutkan sesi belanja mereka.

"Honebami, sepertinya kita akan pulang terlambat," ujar Namazuo. Honebami hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita segera lanjutkan belanja kita! Daripada nanti Saniwa dan Ichi-nii marah pada kita," lagi-lagi Namazuo mengusulkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum lebar ke Honebami. Semburat merah pun muncul lagi di pipi Honebami, melihat Namazuo tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ba-baiklah…" jawab Honebami. Mereka segera berjalan kembali menuju tempat sayuran dan bahan makanan lain—mendahulukan pesanan yang terpenting dulu. Sepertinya, terjebak di dalam lift selama 50 menit bersama Namazuo bukanlah hal buruk bagi Honebami.

 **-fin-**


End file.
